


Sparkles

by Starfire_Wildheart



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Glitter, M/M, Sex, Smut, car
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 11:24:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7616203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starfire_Wildheart/pseuds/Starfire_Wildheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Was asked to do a fic about the Glitter Bomb. Here is my one-shot lol </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Thanks to Annie for Betaing!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sparkles

It was hotter than hell and the humidity was so high that it was like trying to breath underwater. They had to take extra breaks on set because they were filming outside which made their day even more arduous. Everyone was worn and on edge from it and when Greg had yelled cut no one stuck around to give him time to change his mind.

Andy made a beeline straight for his trailer and the shower. It took forever to wash the gore and mud off on a normal day but add in the extra sweat and stickiness from the weather and he felt like he couldn’t get clean. After about thirty minutes he decided he had done all he could and shut the water off. When he stepped out of the shower the air felt so good to his overheated body that he just flopped down onto the sofa wrapped in his towel.

“Norman he is going to kill you.” Greg Nicotero shook his head as he watched the man pour several bags of glitter into the AC vents in Andrew Lincoln’s car.

“It’s gonna be fuckin’ great,” he laughed. He loved pranking Andy. He even loved when Andy tried to get him back because it usually backfired in some epic way.

Greg shook his head and started to the production trailer. “Be sure and video it,” he called over his shoulder.

Once Norman was sure everything was set up the way he wanted it he headed to Andy’s trailer. “Hey, wow,” his thought was cut short when he saw Andy splayed out on the sofa in nothing but a towel. He closed the distance between them and leaned over the younger man, eyes devouring Andy’s body. “So fuckin’ gorgeous,” he purred as he kissed him letting his hands start to roam the exposed flesh.

“You’re hot,” Andy whined.

“Not as hot as you,” Norman said between kisses.

“No, you’re hot from being outside and I just got cooled down,” he groused and promptly pushed Norman off of him and into the floor.

“Owe! What the hell?” Norman yelped. He wasn’t sure what hurt more, his pride or his ass.

“It’s too hot,” was all Andy offered as an explanation before closing his eyes again.

Norman was sure but he could have sworn there was a smirk on Andy’s face when he stood up and rubbed his ass. “Fine I’ll go take a shower by myself then,” he snapped and head to the bathroom.

Andy opened one eye to peek at Norman as he stormed into the bathroom. A huge grin split his face as he heard Norman cursing from the shower. He had every intention of making it up to his lover when they got home.

By the time Norman come out of the bathroom, fully dressed because Andy was not gonna get an eyeful after that, Andy was dressed and looking over tomorrow's script. Norman grabbed his keys and stuffed his wallet in his pocket. “Gonna stop on the way home and grab some beer.”

“Want me to stop and grab something for dinner?” Andy asked as they both headed out the door.

“You sure you’re not too hot to eat?” he snarked.

Andy laughed and grabbed Norman’s hand tugging him back until he was facing him. “Nope,” he shook his head and pressed his body closer. “In fact at home in the AC I won’t even be too to do other things,” he teased and pressed a loving kiss to Norman’s lips.

“Yeah?” Norman’s demeanor softened. “You’re doing all the work tonight,” he smirked and started toward his bike.

Andy shook his head and followed. He couldn’t wait to get out of the heat and jack the AC up to subzero in the car. He opened the car door and sat down in the seat. He left the door open because he saw Norman walking over. “Forget something?” he asked as he cranked the car.

Norman turned his camera on and walked over as Andy turned the car on. He couldn’t contain his laughter as Andy reached over and turned the button on for the AC. The look on Andy’s face when the glitter came flying out was priceless. Norman was laughing so hard he had tears in his eyes.

Andy froze for a split second when he felt something pelting against him then he saw the glitter. Norman’s laughter was ringing in his ears as the car filled with the sparkling confetti. He risked a glance toward his boyfriend and of course he was filming this. “Dude, it’s still going.”

Norman was doubled over at this point. “Have fun driving home in this heat, bro!”

Andy had never been one to anger quickly but he was getting there. “How much did you fucking put in there?”

“So much! I just kept pouring and pouring it in there,” he was still cracking up.

“It’s hot, I’m sweating,” he his lip before stepping out of the car.

Norman was too busy laughing to notice Andy was on top of him until it was too late. Air rushed from his lungs as he was pushed harshly against the car. “Andy, it’s just a joke. It’s funny!” He was in trouble this time Andy looked pissed.

As he glared at Norman Andy noticed that the back seat was covered in a layer of glitter as well and an idea formed in his mind. He had parked near his trailer this morning because it was so damn hot which meant his car was in a place where it wouldn’t be easily seen. “Funny? Bet I can show you something even funnier,” he said playfully.

“Yeah?” Norman asked hopefully. Things happened very quickly and before Norman knew it he was pressed between the car and Andy’s body. Hands and pressure were in all the right places as Andy kissed and nipped at his lips and neck. When Andy yanked his shirt over his head he gasped. “People,” he panted. “Get caught.” He was too far gone to form sentences.

“Nobody comes back here,” he assured as deft hands undone Norman’s pants and shoved them and his boxers roughly down his legs.

Norman gasped when he was exposed out in the open. It was exhilarating and terrifying at the same time. He wanted to reach down and cover himself but Andy’s touch was fogging his brain. He gasped when he felt two fingers slide inside him, grateful that they both tended to keep lube stashed everywhere. Too late he heard the click of the back door opening and felt himself being shoved backwards into the seat.  “No Andy not in the glitter! No!”

“Yes in the glitter!”

“Andy it’s gonna get in my… Oh fuck,” he moaned as Andy slid inside him.

Andy made sure his thrusts were hard enough to scoot Norman through the glitter, the heat adding to the shared sweat and stickiness. Being outside like this was a rush and he knew he wasn’t going to last long so he swiped his lubed hand through the glitter stuck to the back of the seat and reached between them gripping Norman’s throbbing erection. He used quick, sharp strokes being sure to rub his hand over the sensitive head with each stroke. He had two goals, he wanted to make Norman cum. His lover was beautiful in his release and he wanted to spread the glitter everywhere he could.

“Andy,” he panted, hips bucking to meet each thrust of Andy’s just as hard. All he could focus on was chasing the feeling balling in the pit of his stomach. “Please, need, Andy,” he whimpered, not sure what he was even begging for.  Andy seemed to know however because he changed the angle of his thrust and within seconds Norman was spilling over Andy’s hand on to his own stomach.

When Norman’s muscles tightened and fluttered around him he couldn’t hold back anymore and filled his lover with jet after jet of cum before collapsing on top of him. He moved as quick as he could, not wanting to suffocate Norman. Andy reached down and pulled out as he stood nearly purring when he saw his cum dripping out of Norman’s used hole. “So fuckin hot,” he moaned as he tucked himself away. With a smirk he pulled out his cell phone and started taking pictures of his lover, naked, sweaty, cum covered and glitter covered in the backseat of his car.

Norman came back to himself with a groan. He forced his eyes open and he saw Andy standing in front of him taking pictures with his phone. “What the fuck Andy?” he hiss as he jumped to his feet.

Andy laughed as Norman flailed around trying to pull his pants up. “You look adorable covered in glitter babe.”

“S’not funny,” he growled.

“It’s adorable,” Andy laughed. “Come on love, it was funny when it was me covered in glitter,” he said as Norman pulled on his shirt and stalked to his bike. “I’ll get dinner on the way home glitter boy!” he yelled at Norman’s retreating back. He was flipped off for his effort. 


End file.
